How to Survive Your Dragon Extra
by Blacksheep28
Summary: Extra scenes of my HTTYD story from Toothless' point of view.
1. Chapter 1

The night fury felt a little better after that fish. He tried to escape the cove that night. He didn't manage to get anywhere but he felt better for trying. He couldn't just give up. He woke up as the sun began to set his stomach demanding he try and hunt. The night fury stalked the small lake. He managed to catch a small fish today. He's disappointed, but it's better than before.

He was prowling the edges of the cove when the boy returned again. The dragon silently came out, looming like the superior predator he was. It wouldn't do for the viking child to forget his place. He watched as the boy lowered a bag and emptied fish out, more than yesterday. There were even rabbits! Hungry he moved up to eat. He sniffed them, surprised to find the boy's scent on the rabbits. Had he hunted this himself? Was he giving him his kills? That made no sense. And he couldn't understand why if the boy could hunt like this he was so small.

His hunger overcame any lingering thoughts. The viking child seemed satisfied to share with him. He was full once he was finished, a wonderful feeling he hadn't had in days. Looking at the child he sighed in contentment. Clearly if he could provide like this he wasn't the weakling he'd assumed. It must have just been his youth making him this way. The viking child was happy talking in his strange sounds. His stomach growled grabbing the dragon's attention.

The boy was hungry? He had fed him his kills and he was hungry. The night fury felt a little guilty. He was finally full thanks to this strange viking child and the boy had nothing to eat. He was still growing. If he didn't eat he wouldn't live to be full grown. The dragon thought he might want to see the child do that. What kind of viking would the boy that saved him instead of killing him like the rest of his kind would have be?

He decided to share. Rapidly he regurgitated half a fish. The boy seemed concerned, and the dragon quickly pushed the fish toward him in offering. the viking child didn't understand, so he growled to emphasize and pushed the fish again. The boy claimed it this time. The dragon crooned cheerfully. The boy paused again, needing another growl before eating. Pleased that the boy wouldn't go hungry now the night fury watched him leave.

It would be better if he could hunt for himself. Then the boy wouldn't be hungry from feeding him, and he could be stronger. He didn't like relying on someone else to help him. He wanted to prove he was strong on his own. He tilted his head thinking of the boy. He was surprised to realize he was hoping he'd return. Weak or not, without the viking child's help he'd be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

His life had settled into a routine. Try to find a way to escape. Practice fishing in the small lake. Patrol. Sleep. The viking child would arrive and feed him. He'd watch him, enjoy the brief company, patrol, and sleep. The boy's arrival was the dragon's favorite part of the day, breaking up the monotonous day and inner frustration at his predicament. While the boy was there he had food, always offerings the young viking had caught himself, and the puzzle of why the viking child was helping him.

The child's scent varied from day to day, letting the dragon guess what he'd been doing. Some days he smelled of fire and metal. He probably worked with the viking fires and weapons. Some days he smelled of dragons. He was most likely fighting them, as vikings will. Or more likely, being forced to try and fight them and failing. The viking child may be a hunter, but he was no warrior. The best days he smelled of the sea and the forest. Those days he always had plenty for the dragon to eat.

The night fury had grown to accept the strange viking's lack of other vikings in his scent and liked sorting through the smells, pretending he was free to explore as the boy did. It was an odd relationship but it was good. he could relax near the child secure he wouldn't hurt him.

The boy moved. The dragon jolted out of the comfortable stupor from the meal and roared. Was he going to _touch_ him? No! He was not the boy's to be easily petted and made to serve him! Maybe this was a trap. Vikings had downed him. Perhaps the boy fed him to use him. Furious he leaped into the air. He'd show him! He belonged to no one! Only the queen could control him, and he did what he could to avoid her.

But he only fell. His clumsy flight ended leaving him to blast pointlessly at the cliffs trapping him. Upset he glared at the viking child. He was still laying there, scared. The night fury softened. The boy was young. He had no one else. The attempt to touch meant nothing. Still. He wasn't to be touched. The dragon clambered into a cave and curled up. If only he could fly.


	3. Chapter 3

Toothless leaped up on his perch on a boulder as his boy entered the clearing. He had a bigger than normal catch of prey with him today. He seemed really excited too about something. The dragon bounded down to where his viking emptied out his food crooning curiously. He had been working with the child recently. None of the vikings had taught him, and the night fury wanted his clan member to be strong. The night fury was still young but he could teach one who knew nothing. The dragon had learned from watching other dragons and his instincts. His boy clearly lacked such, despite being clever. Toothless was always happy at what his boy could do with his scribbles and how quickly he was learning how to talk to Toothless in his movement and sounds and what was and wasn't okay. He loved chasing him too and practicing hunting. It was good to sleep together too, even if his boy insisted on normally staying with the vikings at night.

His boy grinned and chattered to him holding out an odd metal leather thing. This was new. The boy's scent was all over it. Had he made it? Vikings were clever and made interesting things, even if toothless only got to see them close on wrecked ships. The boy patted him and stepped back. The dragon dug into the fish happily before abruptly freezing. What was THAT? The night fury growled tail lashing in irritation as he stared at the pile.

His boy noticed and asked what was wrong. The dragon shook his head growling. There was something wrong in the pile. Something his instincts screamed at him was bad, deadly. The boy wandered over and dug through his kills. Toothless wanted to scream and pull his boy away from the danger but he couldn't seem to make himself move closer. His boy pulled out an eel and he _hissed_. That! It was dead, but that! It was bad, hurt dragons. His boy seemed confused, but removed the eel. Cautiously Toothless moved to the pile, pushing through to make sure it was alright. Only one eel. Good. His boy made apologetic sounds for bringing the bad thing. The dragon nudged him to show all was forgiven and dug in.

He felt the boy's light touch on his tail a couple times. He switched it out of the way before feeling a more firm grasp on it. It didn't hurt, or tickle like before, so he let the boy. The boy didn't have a tail. Maybe he wanted to examine it. He was very curious. And the night fury liked the food too much to stop and growl at him. He felt something clip on, and something shifted.

Distracted from the fish Toothless flicked his tail. No boy. But it still felt different. Another flick. His tail felt...good Right. The dragon looked to see the boy's object on his tail. But now he could tell what it was. A fin. His boy had made him a fin. He could fly again! Roaring his excitement he leaped into the air It was better, steadier. He could leave the cove! Hunt himself! He turned and felt his tail struggle. The new fin didn't respond right throwing him off balance. No! Desperate he banked into the trees before crashing. Safe! Not in the cove. But what was wrong?

Sniffing he found his way over to the path his boy used into the cove. The viking popped up a moment later. "Toothless!" The boy babbled happily, then thoughtfully. He was wondering the same thing as Toothless. What went wrong? He could fly better, but not enough. They boy examined it and removed the new fin. Toothless felt a pang when it was taken, grounded again. Except he couldn't really fly with this tail yet could he? At least he was out of the cove. He could hunt. It was better.

He followed his boy as he headed towards the viking territory. The viking child waved him off, worried but still thoughtful. Toothless snorted. Yeah, he wouldn't approach the vikings. They were dangerous, not like his boy. He only had his boy because he was lonely and too clever to stay with the other vikings. So he let him leave and turned into the woods. There was much to explore, and he was eager to finally hunt for real.


	4. Chapter 4

Toothless was enjoying his new freedom. He had plenty to explore. He examined his boy's viking area first. He was careful to circle it. He'd flown over it often enough to know the layout but now he was looking for his viking and safe places to watch him. Toothless found a wooden building on a hill set away from the others with his boy's scent. There was another scent too, a large viking he'd seen kill many dragons. The leader. Toothless rumbled to himself, wondering at the connection, but the scent was old. He rubbed his own on the house so his boy would know Toothless was here too. The dragon didn't find any other places with his boy's scent near the edge where it was safe for him so he left.

He found a good cave to den in. He'd have to show the boy when they slept together again. There were a couple more caves he marked as his in the mountain to use and returned to the woods. It wasn't long before he found deer. Too small to share, but perfect for his first hunt after so long. Toothless was angry when it took some work he wasn't used to to retrieve his meal, but it washed away in pride and satisfaction in catching his own meal.

He wandered back near the cove to find food left by the boy and ate that as well. He'd missed his visit, but that was okay. There was much to do. He slept and woke up and killed some rabbits to eat. He explored more and saw his boy. They played and Toothless chirred thanked for freeing him. It was two more days before he saw him again. Food was always left, which was nice but not necessary. He had to show he could hunt.

Toothless had to wander far to find something to show the viking child. Dragging the boar back hadn't been easy. He'd happily dug into the food. His boy arrived, surprised at the boar. Toothless purred his pride at his catch, giving some to the boy. See? He could hunt now. This was better. The boy seemed pleased and sad. Strange, why was he sad? Perhaps because he hadn't been around. Toothless thrummed an apology, trying to explain that he'd been busy exploring and hunting. His boy offered a new fin, and Toothless eagerly offered his tail. He took off, the fin feeling more natural, but it failed to open. Crashing he huffed in frustration. It still didn't work.

The boy examined it for a moment before lighting up. The odd sadness vanished as he patted the dragon. He purred in pleasure as he was scratched. A sweet spot was hit and he felt himself relax. But it was okay. He could soak this in. It was good, and his boy gave it to him. He was safe. the boy looked surprised, but Toothless just purred in happiness. No need to break the moment.

Toothless felt the queen demand her sacrifice. As always the dragons headed to the easiest place to get it: the viking place. He wished he could fight beside his boy to keep him safe. He couldn't though. The vikings would kill him, and his boy would be alone and sad again. he could help slow the raid though. Hunting he caught a couple deer and a goat and placed them for the raiders to find. They were relieved to take them, and surprised to see the night fury.

They asked why he was down and why he'd been away. He growled and they backed off. But that was all he could do. He wasn't a good enough hunter to get more, and he wouldn't stop the dragons from raiding when a lack of sacrifice would kill them. he was pleased to see his boy the next day. He had a burn. Toothless generously licked it to help it heal. He didn't know why the boy brought extra food and seemed happy. Perhaps relieved they were both alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon training had never been the most relaxing component of her day. The dragons were as vicious as any one might encounter in the wild, their only assurance of survival being Gobber stepping in fast enough to stop them from becoming mincemeat. Astrid had her pride though, and she made sure she was at the top of the class. Somehow Snotlout managed to be just a step behind her, a miracle if there ever had been one, but first place was hers, as it was supposed to be.

Hiccup joining the class had only added to the already high difficulty. Astrid was half worried he'd be killed and they'd catch the blame for the chief's son dying and half frustrated that he was just so...so...useless! Couldn't he do anything right? At least he had the sense to stay out of the way of the rest of them when they were working with the dragons.

Except then he changed. The dragons actually became wary of approaching him for some reason. Hiccup had a secret to dealing with the dragons, one he wasn't sharing with the class. It bumped him from 'useless' to 'minor nuisance', but the change bothered her all the same. He shouldn't have been able to improve like that. No one suddenly changed from years of being nothing overnight. Yes, it was just a small change, one that on anyone else Astrid would write off as growing up. But this was Hiccup. She didn't trust it.

Astrid started closely watching Hiccup. She noticed he was distracted entering the arena the day they were to face the nadder. He seemed deep in thought. When he realized what was going on he looked panicky. It seemed whatever he'd had to frighten off the dragons the last two classes was missing this time. She smirked. Her turn to look amazing. The nadder ran the maze swiftly dispatching the teens. She was shocked to find Hiccup in her corner. "Guess it's us two." She snarled. She didn't care what strange thing he'd done to change himself. He was still weak and useless, and scared where a viking never would be. "You mean just me." She glared at him in disgust. The nadder found them trilling as it hunted.

She threw her axe hoping to injure the creature. It dodged throwing it's spikes towards them. She caught them with her shield the way a warrior would. Hiccup was probably poisoned. She was surprised to see he'd ducked them instead moving in that strange way he'd picked up. Blinking she almost missed Hiccup and the dragon stare at each other before he quickly jabbed under it's jaw. The nadder collapsed. She stared.

That wasn't possible. No one had ever done that before. Hiccup couldn't do that. Her eyes narrowed. "What was that?" Hiccup looked down and shrugged in that nervous half hearted way he had. "Luck?" Luck? That wasn't luck! Luck can't take down a dragon like that! Something was going on. Before she could push him Gobber ended class, eager to end it before the nadder woke up from it's stupor. She stalked Hiccup, but somehow he slipped away from her, the best warrior and tracker their age. This was too strange. She had to find out what he was doing.


End file.
